Together
by gladysnotw
Summary: {MODERN AU} When Elsa Westerguard is diagnosed with Stage 2 cancer, Hans Westerguard's life turns upside down. Hearing that her life is catching up to her, Elsa spends most of her time locked away from her family. Feeling shut out, Hans tries to comfort his wife, but will he succeed? Refusing to give up, Hans stays by her side, even though there's a door separating them.
1. Diagnosed

**A/N: CAUTION: If you're really sensitive about cancer and stories about it, I suggest you not read this. This is a very serious fanfic and isn't for the faint hearted. I've known two families who lost a family member, the mother, to cancer and I know that they suffered. Having cancer isn't just about having family by your side, it requires a lot of sacrifice.**

Elsa had cancer. There was no other way to put it. Hans heard the news when Elsa had unusual pain and her breathing speed increased, and was rushed to the hospital. The young male doctor removed his glasses and told him the bad news.

"What stage?" Hans managed to ask.

"Stage 2." the doctor replied.

"How is she only _now _showing symptoms?"

"In most cases, women don't feel pain as a result of the cancer, and so, they don't realize they have cancer. And, that was the case with Elsa."

Hans rubbed his temples.

"I am truly sorry, Mr. Westerguard. Luckily, she-"

"_Luckily_? What luck can there possibly be in a situation like this?" Hans snapped.

Doctors and patients roaming the halls paused and stared at the angry redhead, as he grew angry at the doctor.

"Sir, please, we're doing all that we can." the doctor said, with a stern, but calm voice. "It's lucky that the symptoms became obvious enough for her to come here and get treated. If she was in Stage IV, it would've been too late."

Hans nodded. "Yes...I'm sorry."

"She mentioned calling her sister. Would you like us to get ahold of her for you?" the doctor asked.

"No, no, I called her while I was waiting out here. She should be here soon." Hans replied, staring at the ground.

"Good, good. I'll send a nurse out when we're done with our tests."

The doctor went back into the room where Elsa was being treated and closed the door. Hans put both hands over his eyes and let out a quiet sob. His hands made his way across his forehead and through his hair.

"Hans.."

He turned and saw Anna with her boyfriend, standing at the end of the hall. She hurried to Hans and hugged him tightly.

"What is it? Where's Elsa?" she asked, worriedly.

Hans cleared his throat. "She..She, uh…"

The redhead looked around the hall, trying to blink away his tears.

"She, what?"

Hans bit his lip "She has cancer, Anna."

Anna's eyes grew wide and filled with tears. Her boyfriend, Kristoff, placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to rush into his arms.

"Elsa…" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"How long have you guys been here?" Kristoff asked Hans.

"Almost an hour, now." Hans replied, though he didn't feel like talking.

"Can I see her yet?' Anna asked, wiping her tears.

Hans shook his head. "Not yet."

Just as he finished saying that, a nurse came out of Elsa's room and looked at Hans.

"Are you Mr. Westerguard?" she asked.

"Yes." Hans replied.

"Could you come in, please? The doctor wishes to speak with you."

"Is Elsa okay?" Anna asked the nurse.

The nurse looked at Anna, then back at Hans.

"She's...better. Mr. Westerguard…" she said, motioning for him to follow her.

Hans nodded and followed the nurse into the room, closing the door as Anna let out another sob.

Elsa had gotten an MRI, and was now sitting on a bed, holding herself. Hans came in and the nurse left them alone. Elsa's back was to the door, as Hans closed it.

"Elsa…" he said, gently.

She turned and Hans could see tears stains on her cheeks. He was quickly greeted by a large hug and a kiss on the cheek. Elsa began to sob in his arms, as he placed his left hand behind her head, and his other hand held her closely.

"Hans…" she cried.

He shushed her. "It's okay, baby. I'm here, I'm here."

They stayed in the same position for a moment, until Elsa was ready to speak. She stared at the floor as she spoke.

"They're bringing my results from the MRI." she said, her voice cracking a bit.

Hans looked down at his wife and touched the side of her face with his hand. A tear fell from her eye, but he wiped it away with his thumb.

"You're going to make it through this." he said.

"But, my mother had breast cancer and-"

"But, you're not your mother." he said. "She fought well, and so will you."

Elsa let tears fall again. "But, what if I lose? I can't leave Anna like this and then, there's _you_, and I can't-"

"Hey, hey," he said, gently, "Don't worry about me, okay? You need to focus on-"

The door to the room opened and the doctor Hans spoke to earlier came in. Elsa gripped her husband's arm and bit her index finger's nail, like a child. The doctor had a small smile, but not a real one.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Westerguard?" the doctor asked.

"What were my test results?" she asked.

Hans looked down at Elsa, but she kept her eyes fixed on the doctor. The doctor adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"We were able to kill off some of the cancer cells that hadn't fully grown, but most of them have grown and have already spread throughout your shoulders and stomach." he replied, quietly.

Hans swallowed. "A-And...what next?"

The doctor sighed. "She'll have to come again in a few weeks. The body can only take so much time getting an MRI, and by the time she's ready for more chemotherapy-"

"More cancer will have spread." Elsa said.

The doctor only nodded, making Elsa nod too. Then, she threw herself into Hans's arms and wept.

"But, can't you slow it down with extra therapy?" Hans asked, holding back tears.

"Like I said, the body can only take so much at a given time. The cancer is spreading dangerously fast and chemotherapy will only...slow it down by a few months."

A nurse came in to help Elsa get back into her regular clothes. Elsa covered her face with her hands and cried, as they left the room. Only Hans and the doctor were left.

"How long does she have?" Hans mumbled.

"Sir?"

"How long does my wife have?" Hans asked, loudly and angrily.

The doctor cringed at his outburst and replied, "About a year or so. Two years, at the most."

Hans cursed himself for snapping at the doctor, and spoke gentler.

"When can she go back home?"

"Tomorrow. Her body needs to rest a bit from the chemo."

Hans nodded. "Thank you."

And with that, he headed out of the room and closed the door. Anna was still crying as she sat beside Kristoff. They both looked up at Hans as he left the room. Seeing Anna's red eyes and remembering how Elsa held onto him made him lose control of himself.

Hans leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, crying. He put his hand over his eyes and placed his arm onto his knee. Anna began to cry even more into a tissue. Kristoff sat beside Hans and simply put a hand on his shoulder as Hans wept.


	2. Slipping Away

The next morning, Hans took Elsa back home. He stayed at the hospital all night, in case there was any news, but none came. They drove home in silence, with only the radio playing silent classical music, which Elsa enjoyed listening to.

Hans preferred music from the 60's until the late 90's. However, Elsa managed to get him into liking some classical music composers.

Fidgeting, Hans sought the urge to say something. When they arrived home, Elsa went straight to her studying room. Hans sighed and dropped his car keys onto their small coffee table.

_She just needs time alone._

He sat on the couch and read a book to pass the time, but Elsa wouldn't stay out of his mind. She remained in her study for the rest of the day and the rest of the week.

Every day, Hans would make her breakfast and knocked on her door.

"Elsa? I made you breakfast. Come on and eat, babe." he said.

Nothing.

He sighed and and left her breakfast by the door on a tray. When he came home from work, the plate on the tray was empty. He bent down and picked it up saying the same thing.

"I love you, Elsa."

Hans would see Elsa once in a while, either going into the bathroom or grabbing a quick snack from the kitchen. Day by day, he felt their relationship fading away.

One day, they ran into each other in the kitchen.

"Hey."

That's all he could say.

Her eyes were red and she was very pale. It broke his heart seeing her in such a state.

"Elsa...Anna's been asking for you." he said.

"Tell her I'm busy." Elsa said, rushing past him.

"Elsa-"

She was already going into the hall to her study. Hans followed her but was welcome by a closed door. He knocked several times, but Elsa didn't open the door.

She truly was feeling miserable. Even mentioning Anna didn't lift her spirits or change her mind.

"Elsa, please, let me in." he said, quietly. "I want to help you get through this."

When she didn't answer him or open the door, he sighed through his nose and turned to leave.

He immediately froze when he heard a door click open. Elsa opened the door open a crack, and stared at him.

"Elsa," he sighed, relievingly, "Come on and-"

"How long?" she asked.

He winced. "How long, what?"

Her eyes narrowed. "How long did the doctor give me?"

Hans felt a sick and painful feeling in his stomach. He stepped closer to her, making her take a step away from the door.

"Elsa, the doctor-"

"_Don't_ lie to me, Hans!" she snapped.

Hans was taken back by her outburst, but he answered her.

"He said about two years. But, he can't be sure."

And with that, Elsa closed the door and locked it.

_Oh no, you don't._

He stepped up to the door and knocked again.

"Elsa, you can't possibly think I'm going to let you spend the rest of your life in there." he said.

Elsa opened the door. "Let me live out the remainder of my life in peace, Hans."

Those words stung. "Excuse me? You're my _wife, _Elsa. I won't let you go through this alone."

"You won't?"

"No. Not just that I won't, but I _can't_. I love you too much to do that." he said.

"Do you really love me that much?"

"Yes, Elsa."

"Then, you'd let me go through this the way I want. Alone. I don't want people taking care of me or having sympathy for me."

"But, Elsa-"

She closed the door. Hans felt his anger boiled as the door locked. He slammed his fist on the door.

"I won't quit on you! Till death do we part! I made that vow." he said, loudly.

He swallowed his anger and decided to leave her alone. She needed time to think and she must've been going through more emotionally than he could ever imagine.


End file.
